One Shots: The Cliché Plots
by TickingMinds
Summary: As the title says, this is a series of one shots dedicated towards cliché plots littered on fanfiction about Harry and Voldemort. Enjoy!


**One Shots: The Cliché Plots**

**Summary:** As the title says, this is a series of one shots dedicated towards cliché plots littered on fanfiction about Harry and Voldemort. Enjoy!

**About the series:** When I say cliché plots, I actually mean the little moments within the stories that seem to be existing all over the Harrymort fandom. Take the 'Dumbledore wants power and steals Harry's money from him' type of plot. This is literally everywhere although I do admit in different contexts but the purpose is the same. That is what I'll try incorporate in these one shots.

**Authors Note** – Takes place in the graveyard (c'mon people, you KNOW what book that is!) but just to clarify, this takes place in the Goblet of Fire. There is no horcruxes in this, simply because it will make things more complicated than it has to be. Also, this is somewhat a parody, not a HATE fic! To all those that have stories like this, I apologize if I offend and hope you also enjoy this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. But I sure wish to own all those hilarious disclaimers about the fact!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soul Mates!? But what about the prophecy? <strong>

Harry was prepared to scream again for help as the figure was rising from the cauldron and into the mist that appeared around it, obscuring what was sure to be a newly resurrected Voldemort. A deep voice commanded into the night sky and out from the mist,

"Robe Me"

Wormtail, still sobbing uncontrollably, picked up a Dark Robe from the bag and ran into the mist, dressing the obscured figure with his one shaking hand. Once he was done the man said one word, laced with a promise of pain if it was not followed,

"Leave."

Wormtail fled, his eyes terrified as he ran towards the graveyard gates and apparated away. As soon as the 'crack' filled the air, Voldemort stepped out from the mist, eyes locked onto Harry as he went slack against his bounds, seemingly shocked at Voldemort's appearance. Because, in front of him wasn't the Voldemort he confronted in first year, nor the Tom Riddle from second year, instead, he faced a man that seemed to be in his early thirties with classical handsome features. He seemed to be gliding across the grass covered ground instead of walking and it was only when he stopped a few steps away from Harry that he noticed the eyes which were wine red in colour. His eyes locked with Harry and a smirk flitted on Voldemort's face.

"Well Harry, how do you like my rebirth?"

Quickly Harry came out from his stupor, the smirk on his tormentor's face aspiring deep hatred for the man in front of him and spat with as much anger as he could,

"Go to hell you bastard!"

Voldemort laughed, the smirk growing into a smile that did not reach his eyes "I believe that I will postpone that visit for another time, now Harry, you haven't answered my question, how do you like my rebirth?"

Harry gritted his teeth; he knew what Voldemort was doing. He was _playing_ with him. Making sure that his death is drawn out for his own sick pleasure of beating the 'boy who lived'. Well he certainly won't be playing! A soon as he can get out of these robes he will show that bastard who's b-

"I believe I have just asked you, how do you like my rebirth!" Voldemort swooped down upon him, his fingers lingering too close to his left cheek but not quite touching – his eyes showing the annoyance of being ignored.

"Horrible" Harry spat and added, scowling, "you didn't even drown!"

Voldemort face suddenly contorted, any trace of amusement was now gone, replaced by anger. The fingers that were caressing the air near Harry's cheek suddenly moved towards his wand, gripping tightly but not drawing it out. Harry's eyes trailed the movement, becoming oddly still when the hand grasped the yew wand. A few seconds passed before Voldemort's rage dissipated into a curious expression.

"Do you know what you are to me?" he said, now caressing his wand. His eyes trained on Harry's.

"Your enemy, since your bent on killing me every time we meet"

And suddenly, Voldemort was laughing again,

"Your enemy, oh how you adolescents love your dramatics,"

Says the man that needed mist to make a grand entrance!

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you try to kill me, not anybody else, me!"

"Really, Harry, think. The last time you met me I was but a simple diary - yes I know about that - fresh from school, power hungry and unstoppable. Any threats that were made to extinguish its existence needs to die and unfortunately, your red haired friend was just that. She was quite the blabbermouth which, incidentally, put you on the list of people that I needed to – ah – dispose."

"What the hell do you mean?! You made it clear that you wanted to kill me and you just proved my point, you _still_ want to kill me!"

"And if you had just paid attention to my explanation, you find the answer was clearly given. I could also expand on said explanation if your brain cannot process" - Voldemort sighed, his fingers pinching his forehead, clearly trying to calm his anger. A few seconds passed before he spoke again,

"Your little friend was shall we say, embellished that Halloween night -

"-Don't you dare blame Ginny, it was your fault!"

"I needed a life source. She was it. You were a threat to my existence. There is all there is to it. Though I must admit, I was but a mere 16 year old who was ambitious and nothing would stand in his way of goals. _You were a threat!_ Nothing more, nothing less."

Harry wasn't deterred, this guy seemed to be targeting him for a reason and he will find out what. No way was he just a 'threat', something else seemed to be going on here.

"What about my first year, you wanted to kill me then!" Harry spat out. He would love to hear Voldemort explain this one.

"I gave you a chance. You threw it away."

Or maybe not Harry thought. His anger rising. He wanted an explanation dammit! How dare Voldemort act all arrogant! The least he could do was actually answer his questions before he dies in this godforsaken graveyard. His anger was getting the better of him, so it wasn't surprising when his anger caused another bout of accidental magic which then caused a gleeful expression to form on Harry's face – the pride shone in his eyes as he observed the bright red handprint splattered on the Dark Lords cheek. Of course, that gleeful expression quickly washed away as Voldemort seemed even angrier than before. The look that Voldemort gave him all but screamed that he wanted to just kill him and it was oddly fascinating watching the mighty Dark Lord trying to regain his control again.

"After that display, I believe that it is more prudent to bind your magic as well as yourself." Voldemort all but hissed, "Would you like that little Harry. Would you like to be reduced to a mere squib, or perhaps, a muggle?"

Harry gulped; this was even scarier, Voldemort asking in that mocking tone of his, his mouth tilted up in a smirk and the red eyes was as cold as ever.

"I want to know why you are after me." Harry finally said. No point in angering Voldemort further as he really wanted those answers.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the young boy. The silence spanning for a few moments in which Harry observed Voldemort and Voldemort observed Harry.

"Very well." Voldemort said at last, it seemed his anger had all but disappeared. "A prophecy was made regarding you and I."

"A prophecy?" Harry questioned surprised, "About me and you?"

"Yes, a prophecy."

"Like, the one that can predict the future type of prophecy?"

"Yes."

"A prophecy about you and me?" Harry repeated disbelievingly

"I gather that you did not know." Voldemort said dryly

"Err, no…I didn't think there were such things as prophecy's." Harry said, confused, "how do you know there was even a prophecy?"

"A former spy in my ranks informed me of it. Although only the first half of the prophecy was overheard before he was discovered. Though I do believe that hiding behind the door of where said conversation was taking place is not a good hiding place no?"

"Wait! Are you telling me that a prophecy magically appeared and said something about me and you!?"

Voldemort eyed him a few moments before finally nodding to himself,

"It actually di-what?" Harry asked when Voldemort still eyed him shrewdly,

"I believe that the question was asked out of ignorance – not stupidity, am I correct?"

"What!"

Voldemort made an annoyed sound with his throat.

"To answer your question no. A prophecy is not made from thin air. No one knows the origins of what exactly decides the future of persons and events, but many believe that it is the fates themselves that advice it to us wizards. Usually, they will gift their aid in the form of voice, most recordings that are preserved shows us that it is usually the fates possessing the person and using their voice to speak. In most cases, it is the seers that are possessed as they have unique magic that allow the fates to access them in ways that others do not. That is how a prophecy is made."

"How do you know its real then? Anyone can do that." said Harry

Voldemort gave a heavy sigh filled with irritation, "You cannot fake a prophecy, the air around the seer is saturated in pure, uncontrolled magic and energy. You will always see it in a memory or in person. There is also a place deep inside the ministry of magic that contains copies of every prophecy that have ever been created. If you overhead a prophecy and it is not in that room, it is fake."

"Have you checked th- "

"- No. I have not checked but a small rat has and confirmed the existence of the prophecy. Unfortunately, he cannot hear it."

"How come?"

"Only the people who the prophecy refers to can touch or listen. If someone was to witness a prophecy being untold, they also, cannot touch it but the memory will be deeply ingrained their head – being able to recall it in perfect clarity."

Harry went slack in his bounds. Not being able to comprehend that not only prophecies were real. But one was made about him. Finally he asked,

"When was the prophecy made about us?

"I'm not sure at the exact time but the prophecy was foretold at the Hogs Head. According to the spy's' memories, it was Trelawney that relayed the prophecy and it was Dumbledore who was witness to it."

"Dumbledore? I- he was there. Wait- he knew! He knows about prophecies!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Harry's stuttering and said, "You should not be surprised."

"I- I-why didn't he tell me?"

Voldemort sneered, "Cease your inner dilemma if you will – the point is he withheld the information and that is that."

Harry threw a dirty look at Voldemort, he looked all too smug at the fact that someone withhold information from him. But something else was on his mind.

"You said a spy told you the prophecy - who was it?"

"Severus Snape"

"Snape! Snape heard it! That slimy git!"

Voldemort looked amused and added, "Yes, I quite agree he is that."

"You said former. Isn't he still a death eater" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Former and he will PAY for betraying me!". Voldemort ended with an ugly expression on his face. Clearly he hated potions master just as much as much as the Gryffindor's hated him.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before it was broken by Harry,

"What does the prophecy say exactly?"

"Are you certain you want to know" Voldemort asked surprisingly gentle,

"Yeah, might as well, you know, since it has something to do with me!" Harry said sarcastically

Voldemort threw a dirty look at Harry before signing,

"Very well. The prophecy is as follows:

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thriced defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as -_ And that is it.

"huh!" Harry replied coherently,

Voldemort tutted, "I told you that Snape only overheard part of the prophecy. That is what was overheard. The rest can only be heard by foolishly breaking into the Ministry of Magic or by trapping Dumbledore in a magic restrained dungeon and use Occlumency to extract the rest of the prophecy."

"So basically you kidnapped me here so you could convince me to give you Dumbledore!" Harry snarled furiously,

"No." Voldemort said simply, "Mostly because the prophecy is self-fulfilling. I foolishly started the events that prophecy foretold would come true. It does not matter what we do, the fates have decided and I am wary to change things."

Harry couldn't say anything. It wasn't that he was speechless with shock. It was just that he had no more words to say. And even Harry knew that angry words and a shouting match will not change anything about the prophecy. Before he could voice his thoughts, Voldemort beat him to it

"I have though a lot about the prophecy – 13 years to be precise and I believe that the first half that I know has been fulfilled. I am loath to admit it but I have been _temporarily_ been defeated or as the words of the prophecy indicate - _vanquished_ by you." A bitter look crossed Voldemort face but it was gone before Harry could think about it.

Harry swallowed nervously, "So I don't really need to listen to it?"

"No you do not. And I will do the same but we seem to have deterred from the original topic. My first question to you, do you know what you are to me?"

"Erm no? Prophecy buddies?" Harry hazard a guess.

Voldemort snorted at that "Close but no. Soul mates Harry. That is what we are."

There was a pregnant pause which was broken by Harry

"Soul mates?" Harry deadpanned, "Those stuff actually exist?"

Voldemort eyebrow twitched, "Do not refer it to as 'stuff'. But yes, soul mates do exist and assuming that your knowledge of soul mates is hearsay, they are not rare and happen quite frequently in the Wizarding world due to our small population."

"And we're, we're soul mates?" Harry reiterated, trying to come to terms with this seemingly new information.

"Essentially, yes."

"But-but you're a guy!" Harry practically shouted at him,

Voldemort made an annoyed sound in his throat, "Yes I do believe that I am in fact male, and in case you are very confused, you are also, to use your pitiful language, a guy."

"How can two guys be together!?" Harry's mind reeled; not knowing what was coming out of his mouth. The fact that he might be practically bound to Voldemort all his life made him shudder.

"You truly are ignorant of all things wizard and magic," Voldemort sneered, "Take those ridiculous muggle teachings out if your head and take out a history book."

"But-but, you're a murderer, a killer, what makes you think I want to be with you!" Harry spat out

Something flickered in Voldemort's eyes before it was replaced by a stony expression

"I did not know you would be so opposed to the art of killing," Voldemort began, a dangerous smirk littering on his face, "from my sources, you have been killing many things since the start of Hogwarts."

"What," Harry said, surprised, "I am not a killer!"

"Oh, really," Voldemort sneered, "and Quirrels life came to a halt did it, did Salazar's great king of snakes fell fatally on its sword by coincidence, and if I'm not mistaken, earlier tonight you slayed an acromatula."

Harry stayed quiet, he supposed he deserved that "I didn't mean it, it just happened, it was my life or theirs and I didn't want to die yet."

"Not everything is black and white Harry. Not even murder can be deemed as an immoral act. All you need is the right excuse and people would waive the act away as a good deed."

There was silence for a moment, not even a bird was in sight

"So what do we do now," Harry asked, he truly was at loss on what to do, "I'm your soul mate, so what, that doesn't change anything."

"Well what did you expect, your 'feelings' to be changed automatically as the identity of the other half is found. Oh please, again this is muggle teachings," Voldemort scorned.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth," Harry retorted, "I just meant, what do I do now. You killed my parents-"

"-Yes I did"

"You're not even going to apologize are you" Harry sighed, defeated,

'No."

"But I deserve an apology!" Harry said fire in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you do," Voldemort said quietly. "But there is no point in apologizing for past deeds; either the deed will be forgotten overtime or a grudge will be held where no amount of apologizing would actually suffice."

"Well in that case no-one forgives you for murdering my parents, the Wizarding world knows that you killed them and tried to kill a baby. They will always hate you"

"Hmm, yes I suppose, but they have forgotten that the act has happened."

"No they haven't" Harry snapped, what the hell was Voldemort talking about now.

"Oh they have!" Voldemort relished, "You don't seem to realize Harry that no one in the Wizarding world actually cares for you."

"That's a lie!"

"No, I believe it isn't, if you actually used that head of yours Potter, you would realize that they wouldn't throw their golden boy to the clutches of muggles, and even that, not even raise a hand to question where it is they actually put you. Foolish boy. They do not care for your wellbeing, they only care what it was that you supposedly vanished and when it was confirmed that my existence is no longer, they. Abandoned. You. Because, in their selfish little hearts, they cannot fight, they rather hide down in their little houses hoping someone else will defend them. And that is what they expect from you. They do not care for you Harry, if they did, you still would not be here."

"What do you mean I still wouldn't be here!?" Harry snapped out, suddenly furious, "You kidnapped me by portkey!"

"Well that is just it little Harry, I brought you here by portkey. Portkeys are traceable and depending on the power of the wizard, it can be traceable in just over 5 minutes. It has been well over an hour which means that your precious headmaster is waiting for something."

"What"

"You tell me"

"How exactly would I know. Harry scoffed, "Dumbledore wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't he? Tell me Harry, why did he wait so long to come get you in the chamber the stone was hidden. What took him so long to realize the chambers existence despite heavy clues clearly indicated, what took him so long to realize the innocence of a long forgotten prisoner, what was the esteemed headmaster waiting for."

And a sickening truth hit Harry like a ton of bricks, causing a chill to shiver up his spine.

"My confirmation."

"Yessss…" Voldemort hissed out, a twisted smirk blooming on his face

Harry's mind was reeling. His body numb from the cold and the binding but he didn't care. Anguished that the headmaster would do this too him. But why. To fight Voldemort every year, too see the evil that Voldemort was. What did the headmaster want from him. The headmaster was there when the prophecy was made. Did Dumbledore believe in it. He must. After all, he and Trelawney are the only ones that now the full contents of the prophecy. So if he does believe in it, was the Headmaster pushing for Harry and Voldemort to battle it out, to '_vanquish the Dark Lord'_.

"I am just his pawn," Harry whispered out, "I am just a pawn he can use so that you are killed."

"And what happens if you don't succeed," Voldemort said, his eyes shining on what could only be satisfaction,

"I die"

"And then," Voldemort eagerly awaited his answer,

"Dumbledore will have a chance to kill you."

"But he had that opportunity. Your very first year he had suspected me, why not do away with me in 1991."

Why didn't he, Harry thought. All the teachers were on lookout on the third floor corridor. Snape had definitely been there, chasing Quirrell on the Halloween night. Dumbledore must have suspected.

"He-he wants me dead" It is the only logical explanation that Harry can think of. After all, you do not throw someone in the face of fire and expect them coming out alive. Dumbledore knew someone was after the stone and yet he still went when a letter came with ministry summons, leaving a very obvious chance to steal the stone. Something that was a very obvious trap now that Harry had time to look back on it

"Now why would he want a child, a mere teen, almost an adult dead." Voldemort said, interrupting his train of thoughts, "What would make him think that you need to be dead. Look at the pattern Harry, why are all the wizards that Dumbledore has ever defeated dead, imprisoned or incapacitated? Why Grindalwald, Nicholas Flamel, Lord Voldemort…

"Power…" Harry answered feebly. They were all powerful wizards at one time or another. Grindelwald was imprisoned in god knows where, Voldemort was incapacitated for 13 years (although Harry thinks it was mostly his doing) and then there is the Boy Who Lived. The only known survivor of the Killing Curse. It was all about power.

And with that Voldemort pulled away from Harry with a smirk on his face and pointed his wands to the bindings on Harry's arms and legs, vanishing them in an instance before cushioning Harry's fall.

"Power", Harry mumbled again, too shocked to even register that he was free, "He wants power, but he's growing old, his magic is ageing, just like his life"

"He could have protected the stone, it need not leave Gringotts, the unicorns could have been saved by cursing the grounds against persons with intentions to harm, he could have stopped the petrified attacks by charming the roosters on the ceilings and doorways, he could have freed you're godfather, with his Chief Warlock and Head of Wizengamot position, but he didn't why?"

And that's when Harry looked at him, tears running down his face, "he wants me dead, but not just me, he is willing to sacrifice me to get to you."

"Not only that, Dumbledore has a lot of power at his disposal but he has to be careful, if there was any indication that I am back, he would lose that power, after all, it was him who supposedly conformed my death to the world. No, it is much easier blaming the likes of Lucius Malfoy for the opening of the chamber rather than renounce me."

"What do I do now?"

"That is your choice" Voldemort said calmly

"I'm your supposed soul-mate, what the hell do I do now"

"I may be your soul-mate harry but I am not your mother."

"You're so frustrating!"

"Then I will give you a choice, either you will come back with me, or you go back to Hogwarts"

After a pause Harry said, "Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my home. Hogwarts is my only chance to learn magic, I'm not going to waste it just because of Dumbledore."

Voldemort regarded him for a while before saying softly, "There are other schools you know. It is not just Hogwarts in England, there are many more private schools that teach magic, pure unconditional magic in other parts of the country as well as outside of it."

"Then why haven't I heard of them?"

Voldemort just smirked at Harry,

"You just haven't been looking".

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later <strong>

Harry wasn't sure what to feel after he read the news. On the one hand, he was happy that the dark had not only won the war, but that they had won it with subtlety. On the other hand, the takeover had surprisingly few deaths and was just too simple that Harry felt that it was quite an anticlimactic. Nevertheless, the Dark was in Power and the Light is restless with that though. Not that they could do anything about it publically, but behind the scenes, it would be much harder for resistance to carry on. And even then the Light may not have the strength – too busy grieving the loss of Albus Dumbledore to be fully aware of the starting of a New Wizarding World.

It had been five whole years when he made the crucial decision to study abroad. He had been naïve then, there were so much he didn't know, his spell repertoire was pathetic and he couldn't have punched the living daylights out of a dummy, never mind a person. When he chosen Germany to study, he didn't prepare himself for all the hard work he had to put in just to pass the exams with acceptable levels. Not only that but he had to learn the language within the year otherwise he'll struggle for the rest of his schooling. But Voldemort did not stop there, he made Harry read various books – light, dark, basics for beginners – you name it as well as learning different language but even with 5 years of practicing, he is still at basic levels in French and Japanese. Chinese was an option but there was no way that Harry would willingly learn the complicated language that still didn't make sense to him.

He had not spoken to his former friends in 5 years, something that he periodically thinks about but doesn't hold too much feelings for. They were but simple memories now, albeit happier times, but a memory all the same.

His and Voldemort relationship was getting better. Although Harry is still hesitant when reaching for Voldemort for comfort and Voldemort himself tenses at the personal touches of his soul mate, it is happening less and less and although their relationship is far from what it should be, they were slowly getting there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there we are, 10 pages of Harry/Voldemort fluffy, angst (I don't know what this one shot can be classed as) and hopefully you all have enjoyed it. In case you somehow missed it, the three common plot bunnies in here are:

-Voldemort tells Harry the prophecy

-Voldemort tells Harry 'they are meant to be'.

-Dumbledore wants Harry's power and is willing to sacrifice him for it

Let me know what you guys think ^^ Peace and Love xx


End file.
